


Special Occasions

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: For Day 2 of BeauJester Week 2019: Roommates





	Special Occasions

“Beau,” Jester whined from her bed, rolling over to frown at her friend.

“Hmmm?” Beau hummed, barely acknowledging her as she tried to read. She flipped the page and finished the sentence she was on before looking up. “What’s up?”

“I’m bored,” Jester grumbled. She was laying back on her bed with her legs curled up to her chest and her short blue hair in a halo around her head.

Beau figured that she should be annoyed at having been interrupted but she just found herself feeling fond and chuckled as she turned back to her book. “Want a book? I just finished one on Kryn Battle tactics that was pretty good.”

“Let me do your hair.”

“I’m reading.”

“You can read while I do it.” She sat up and dropped her legs off the side of the bed then pat her thighs. “Come on, sit on the floor between my legs.”

Beau felt her cheeks and ears turn hot at the thought of being between Jester’s legs and cleared her throat, hoping that the sexy thoughts didn’t show on her face. “The floor is uncomfortable.”

Jester pulled the pillow off her bed and dropped it to the floor between her feet and turned her face back up to Beau’s with a grin. “Come on, please let me do your hair. Please, please, please?”

Beau could never say no to that face. She was fucked. She sighed and marked her page with her thumb as she sat up and rolled off the bed to her feet. “Fine. If you’ll let me finish my book.” She walked over to Jester and stepped between her legs. Jester grinned up at her and gestured for her to sit down. Beau bit her lip and did so, turning around so that her back was to her friend. She was leaning forward so that she was all up in Jester’s space, but Jester gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back until Beau’s shoulders were pressed against her thighs.

Beau sighed and opened her book, but just when she was about to pick up where she left off, Jester tugged on her bun. “Ow! Fuck, Jes, be gentle.”

“Sorry,” Jester said, not sounding sorry whatsoever. She pulled on Beau’s hair tie until her hair tumbled down her neck. She hummed as she ran her fingers through the knots and tangles in Beau’s hair, her nail occasional scratching against Beau’s scalp. Beau realized suddenly that her eyes had drifted closed and snapped them open, trying to get back to her book. She reread the same part of the sentence four times and was about to give up when Jester finally pulled away her fingers. “There. What do you want? A braid? A fishtail braid? A Zemnian braid?”

“Are these different things?”

Jester giggled and started gathering Beau’s hair in her hands. “Very different. I’m gonna do a Zemnian braid into a sock bun, that’ll be cute.”

Beau sighed and let Jester get to work. She started at the top of Beau’s head and Beau could feel her slowly braiding down the curve of her scalp. She tried to get back to her book, but then Jester started humming to herself, a completely rhythmless song of her own making. She rolled her eyes and shifted slightly on the pillow.

“Stop moving. Pretty please.”

“S-Sure,” Beau mumbled, not trusting her voice enough to say anything else.

Jester grinned. “It’s gonna look so, so pretty, don’t worry.” She pushed Beau’s head forward again and continued braiding. Beau star looking at her book but she still wasn’t reading it. She couldn’t focus on the words enough to understand them. “Your hair is so pretty, Beau,” Jester mumbled. “I wish I had super long, super pretty hair too.”

“Your hair is so pretty. I would love to have blue hair. It would have driven my mother crazy.”

Jester giggled as she finished her braid and tied it off at the back of Beau’s head. “Now for the bun. Let me get the sock.”

“Wait,” Beau started as Jester slipped out from behind her and crawled across her bed to the nightstand. “There’s an actual sock involved? I thought that was just the name? Are you gonna put a sock in my hair?”

Jester didn’t answer. “Go back to your book.”

Beau frowned but decided to trust Jester’s vision. She tried to get back to her book for the thousandth time but she found that she wasn’t as interested in it anymore. All she wanted was Jester’s legs back around her shoulders. Jester came back but she sat on her legs instead of putting them back around Beau and she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Jester slid something around her hair tie and then started twisting her hair. 

“There!” Jester said, giggled. “All done. It looks so cute, Beau! You should let me do your hair everyday.”

“That took twenty minutes,” she said. “We don’t have time for that every morning.” She closed her book, not bothering saving her place because she knew that she wasn’t going to get back to it any time soon, and jumped to her feet. She walked over to Jester’s vanity and bent down to look in the mirror. She found that she actually liked the end result. “Not bad actually.”

Jester squealed in excitement. “Does that mean you’ll let me do your hair all the time?”

Beau could never say no to that face. “You can do it on special occasions,” she said. “Something without a sock next time please.”

“We can just do a regular bun with no sock tomorrow.”

“Is tomorrow a special occasion? Then no.”

Jester fluttered her lashes playfully. “Everyday is a special occasion when I’m with you, Beau,” she teased.

Beau knew that she was blushing again but she forced her mouth up into a sneer. “Special occasions.”

Jester huffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Can I brush your hair a lot though, or is that weird? Like at night when you take your hair down, can I brush it for you?”

That sounded really good. Which meant it was a really bad idea. “Yeah,” she said, even though her better judgement kept telling her to say no. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
